Jikihara Kotono
'Chronology of a Prodigy' 'Gods' First Cry' Daughter of Jikihara Nobuno, Daughter of Jikihara Hayase, The babe's first cry was heard on the second eve of July. The young girl born with icy blue eyes and a thin layer of raven black hair, she was welcomed into this world with open arms and granted the name of Jikihara Kotono. 'We Were All Young and Foolish' Due to the blood that ran through her veins, at a young age, she searched for a swordsman to teach her the art of the blade. The branch of Onmyōdō known at Gods' Cry, it practiced using many weapons, primarily being the sword, or katana. Being a practioner of Shinmei-ryū, many teachers shunned her. Her family and distant relatives, unknown to where they are at now, or if they even still lived, were the only users of this unique demon slaying art. A man by the name of Hatsu Shibata approached her. This man offered to teach her basic sword techniques and forms. Only later did she learn that this came at a price. Kidnapped and ransomed because of her unique bloodline. 'Darkness' It was quiet. Really quiet, and dark. Kotono couldn't tell the time of day, if a day even passed, or how long she slept. The only light that graced her was the lantern light from the open slot at the bottom of the door when crumbs of bread and soup were pushed through before everything was locked down again. She heard voices of a man, actually... There were a few, around three she guessed. One of the voices she was familiar with. It was that man, Shibata. The one that said he would train her. They spoke of the ransom that they would get, how much money they would earn. They laughed and argued over trivial things, often slamming things which caused her to jump from time to time. What they were doing? No idea, her best guess was probably some game to pass the time. Kotono wondered how long she would remain here. It seemed like days passed without any sort of word from outside save from those men. She was glad that they didn't touch her, nor really bother with her other than the times she was fed. They said things like, "Mommy and Daddy doesn't love you." "I bet you're worth a pretty penny with that blood of yours." "If your ransom doesn't come soon, might as well sell you off somewhere else." That last one bothered her the most. Their voices were like a sneer. It felt like the darkness became darker when all was quiet save for the ringing in her ears. That single long drawn out tone. As she became anxious with fear gripping her heart, the ringing sounded more like voices. They kinda sounded warped at times, like some strange unknown language. Often times, their words were piercing. But these strange voices all shared something similar. Contempt. Soon after, she started to see visions in the corners of the room, or at least what she thought was a corner. It was hard to tell. To see anything in this darkness. All but those weird creatures that taunted her. It was like the demons all gathered just to make fun of her, and to drive her further into the brink of insanity. Like these demons knew what was in her blood, and mocked her for her powerlessness. 'That was Then, This is Now' Kotono now the age of 24, she left her home with the knowledge she gained to hunt the demons that ravaged the land. The Nodachi named Sazanami (Ripples On a Pond) strapped to her back and the Katana Onikiri (Demon slayer) tied at her waist. The lands were scoured as she searched for any clue that would lead her to the whereabouts of a destructive demon. At times, she was hired as a bounty hunter to clear out small enclaves of bandits and other dangerous creatures to protect the villages that she passed through. Her fee being only a place to stay and a warm belly. Hasebe Kunishige (Celestial Origins), a title she adopted as a Rōnin, revered for her exploits and the villager's gratitude. Kotono still travels the land in search of demons, no telling what her wanderings unfold. The only thing known is that with each demon slain, ten others take its place. 'Underneath Her Skin' 'The Fear in All of Us' 'Eye of the Beholder' 'The Bards Sing Praises' Category:Female